


Give It a Chance

by AU_Ruler



Series: Femslash February [15]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Slash, bisexual Daisy, brief misunderstanding, duck twin’s and their plus one biceps, gay gladstone, im not actually sure how ooc she’ll be, lesbian della, ooc daisy, the duck twin’s muscles are too much for daisy to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: Sometimes Daisy over works herself. When she does, Gladstone forcefully drags her away. It just so happened to lead her to something newer she wasn't expecting.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Gladstone Gander, Daisy Duck/Della Duck, mentioned José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Series: Femslash February [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243562
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Give It a Chance

“Come on, Dais! You gotta let go.  _ Relax _ .” Gladstone said, turning on his heel to open the door for her.

“What I've gotta do is go home and make deadlines,” Daisy said, though she walked through the door.

“Yes. But if you overwork yourself you won't perform at your peak and if you don't perform at your peak then you'll hate whatever you make and you won't turn it in anyway because you're a perfectionist,” Gladstone said with a satisfied smile. So sure he was correct. Daisy growled softly through gritted teeth because he was. He was and she couldn't deny it. Smug in her silence he walked her to the bar and ordered them both drinks. “Now unwind for once in your life, Daisy Duck,” he pleaded as he handed her the red alcoholic liquid.

She took it from him with a sigh. Maybe he really did have a point. Getting away from the design for just a bit could help her out of the rut she'd dug herself into. As she sipped she looked around. The place was… empty. Utterly, totally empty outside those who obviously worked there. The wooden tables and bar were clean. Lights were down low. Most of the movement seemed to be happening on the mostly empty stage where a parrot was messing with microphones. “This place is closed.”

Gladstone looked away, taking a casual sip of some fruity drink with salt lining the glass’ rim.

“ _ Gladstone _ ,” Daisy said.

“What? It was my luck,” Gladstone defended himself. But Daisy wasn't buying that. Sure his luck had gotten them into plenty of places. Heck his luck was what has gotten her- accidentally- literally in the lap of her first client. This wasn't that.

“Bullshit,” Daisy said, looking him dead in the eyes. “No one even stopped us at the door to invite us in, you just walked straight in. If this was your luck something weird would've happened. Like a worker mistaking you for a prince or the band rushing out and begging you to help them because their lead singer suddenly got sick. What's  _ really _ going on here?”

Gladstone sighed. “My cousin’s band is performing here and I thought it would be nice for you to meet his twin.”

Daisy gave him one of the flattest looks of her life. “If this is an attempt to set me up-”

“Trust me on this one, Dais,” Gladstone put a hand on his chest. “When have I ever steered you wrong?”

There were plenty of examples Daisy wanted to give. Except for the fact that in their six years of friendship, every single example,  _ every _ one of them, ended more or less really good. It was rare for Gladstone to lead her to the wolves. Even when it felt like he did, by the end everything worked itself out. She groaned. “Never.”

“Exactly. Now trust me, whether you date or not is no consequence to me. I just think she'd be good for you and your perpetual seriousness and whatever funk you've gotten yourself into.” Daisy filled in her own ‘and if you date that's just a bonus for me’. For some reason Gladstone really wanted to set her up. Not like he wasn't single too. She rolled her eyes at him and he pouted.

“I don't need romance,” Daisy said, though she knew he only did it out of kindness. His own special brand of meddling-kindness.

“I know,” Gladstone said.

For a while they just sat at the bar, talking as they sipped their drinks and absently watching the parrot. Eventually the parrot left the stage, apparently pleased with how the microphones were set up. There were no speakers yet but Daisy assumed they wanted to get the microphones at the right height first. The assumption was proved quickly as the parrot came back in and held the door open for someone carrying two speakers. They came in the door sideways, likely to allow for their extra width. Once they were in they turned to walk to the stage and Daisy registered a blue tank top, white hair pulled into a small ponytail, and muscles.

_ So _ many muscles. The drink in her hand slid down a little and she placed it on the counter so she could watch the duck without dropping it. They carried the speakers like they were absolutely  _ nothing _ , one with each hand. If the tank top didn't already show off their muscles, the show of strength certainly did.

“Stop being a show off.” For the first time Daisy registered the duck carrying two guitars behind the first. They looked just like the first duck, except with shorter hair.

“Aw, you’re just upset I didn’t leave you one,” the first duck responded, head turned to speak to the one behind them.

Daisy watched them bicker as they walked up onto the stage and set their loads down. The first duck stretched slightly and the second rolled their eyes and said something to which the first responded by simply sticking out their tongue. She let her eyes wander from the muscles in the tank top to look at the second duck. The two of them could be twins, they looked so identical. Same eyes and hair and cheek fluff. And same muscles that were barely hidden under a dark blue t-shirt.  _ Damn _ . Could possible twins share muscles? Daisy didn't really know much about genetics past what she remembered from high school science, but it didn't sound right. Though with those two literally center stage, it  _ felt _ right.

An elbow knocked into her side and Daisy startled before glaring at Gladstone. Gladstone who was smirking like a cat who’d got the cream and waggling his eyebrows. “I see you've spotted my cousins.”

“Those are your cousins?” Daisy looked dramatically- mostly for show- between the ducks on stage and Gladstone. “But they're so muscly and attractive.”

“Ex _ cuse _ you?” Gladstone’s voice reached a decibel higher than it usually did. “You jest!”

Daisy raised an eyebrow. “Do I?” When Gladstone pouted Daisy laughed. “Fine, you're attractive.”

He nodded, pleased.

“So,” Daisy trailed, looking back at the two who’d turned to go back out the door they came in. “That's Della and?”

Gladstone smirked again. Obviously taking her curiosity as interest.

It wasn't a wrong assumption. 

“Donald,” Gladstone said.

Daisy hummed. “Della and Donald. So, you said Donald’s in a band. What does Daisy do?” Most of what Daisy knew about Gladstone's cousins boiled down to their childhood. For some reason he didn't talk much about them as adults. Apparently life had gotten boring after high school. Though, she guessed she couldn't really talk. Not many people found  _ fashion _ particularly interesting.

Gladstone gave her a wry smile. “Why don't you ask her?”

She blew out a puff of air. It'd be nicer to ask her directly anyway. Because then she'd be having a conversation with the Herculean beauty. Instead of just watching her from the sidelines, whenever she came back onto the floor. For now she'd have to wait.

There was a lull before Gladstone elbowed her in the side. “That's his band. The Three Caballeros,” Gladstone said. the door opened again and Donald, the parrot from earlier, and a rooster walked out.

“Oh god,” Daisy said as she saw the Three Caballeros walk onto stage. They weren't playing yet, just doing sound checks. “Those are hideous.” Gladstone flickered her shoulder the second those words were out of her mouth. “Hey!”

“I brought you here for you to stop thinking about work and examining my cousin and his boyfriends’ frankly  _ atrocious  _ sense of style isn't doing that,” Gladstone said, a finger and glare pointed at her.

Daisy raised her eyebrows but held her hands up in surrender. That was true. Taking note of how bad their colours clashed with their feathers and how different stitching would make the outfits look so much better wasn't getting her mind off fashion. It was just the opposite. Mentally she made a quick list of adjustments she'd make. Then she forced herself to look away as the band began their final checks.

In the corner of her eye she saw Gladstone wave. Probably to his cousin on stage. She hadn't noticed Della come back out with them.

“Hey, Gladstone!” A female voice Daisy didn't recognize spoke somewhere behind her.

“Dell Bell!” Gladstone responded.  _ That _ made Daisy actually look. Unlike the band, Della hadn’t changed. She still had on the blue tank top and now Daisy took in her white pants and the brown leather jacket tied around her waist.

“This is my friend, Daisy. Dais,  _ this _ is Della.” Daisy didn’t like the emphasis he had when he introduced Della. But she stuck her hand out anyway.

“Nice to meet you,” Daisy said with a smile.

Della took her hand in a brief but tight grasp. “You too. Glad’s told me about you.”

“Oh,” Daisy said, barely worried. At the very least she knew Gladstone wouldn’t divulge any of her secrets. Not when she had just as much blackmail on him. “He's told me about you as well.”

“Hopefully nothing too bad, eh?” Della sent a crooked smile to Gladstone.

“Just some stories from your childhood,” Daisy assured. “Nothing terrible. So what  _ has _ Gladstone told you about me?”

“Nothing bad,” Della said. “Don't worry.”

Daisy smiled. “I'm not. He wouldn't dare tell you anything really bad about me.”

An eyebrow raised in Della’s surprise. Though she didn't mention it. “He told me you're a designer.”

“Then you have an unfair advantage,” Daisy said.

“I do?” Della asked.

“Yeah. You know what I do but I don't know what you do.”

“Oh, I'm an adventurer with my dad,” Della said calmly, leaning back against the counter like it was nothing. Though the sparkle in her eyes and the way she couldn't keep down a smile gave her away.

Daisy… didn't know how to respond to that. She blinked. It didn't sound like an actual thing. Instead it sounded more like something someone would say when they wanted to impress someone. When they spent all their time playing video games or dnd. Sure, Gladstone's stories had them doing some pretty wild things whenever they were together, usually to Donald’s chagrin given how much Gladstone mentions him being upset to various degrees. But driving a tractor over a ramp and  _ into  _ instead of  _ over  _ the pond on their grandparents’ farm was quite different from the openness of ‘adventures’.

“Are you?” Daisy asked finally, a single eyebrow raised.

“Yeah!” Della leaned her back against the bar. “I've flown all over the world for my dad. Ithaquack, the Temple of Ra, the Jade Capital, and like a hundred other places.”

“Really?”  _ Definitely _ a dnd player. All of these were probably just campaigns she did with her dad and a few friends or other family members. Which was nice knowing that she had a good family life. But was she  _ seriously  _ trying to impress with this? It was so obviously fake. Daisy gave Gladstone a tired look, but he just smirked.

“Just last week we were lookin’ for the Klopman Diamond. It's one of the biggest diamonds in the world! It's also cursed.” Those words made something come back to her. Something vague and intangible. Like the whisper of a dream. “All of its previous owners either got rid of it or died in tragic accidents. Dad says it's just hogwash and coincidence. But we went through a  _ lot  _ of records trying to find it-”

“ _ Ah, bologna and coincidence. A buncha rumours ta keep people from tryin’ ta find it _ !” A Scottish brogue came back to her, coming from the tinny speakers of her laptop. The live news report had Scrooge McDuck back from another one of his famous adventures with another gem. She barely glanced away from her sewing but when she did he was holding up a large, clear stone that appeared uncut. It was lovely just as she'd expect from anything that duck had his eyes on.

“-but I'm not worried! If anyone could survive a death curse, it's him. After all he's had plenty put on him over the years,” Della finished and Daisy realized she missed a full chunk of the middle. That information quickly went backseat to the  _ other _ information she realized.

“Your  _ dad _ is Scrooge McDuck?” Daisy asked.

“Well yeah!” Della gave her a questioning smile. “Didn't Glad tell you?”

“No, actually,” and Daisy turned to Gladstone. “he  _ neglected _ to tell me he was a nephew of  _ the _ Scrooge McDuck, richest duck in the world.”

“Did I?” Gladstone tapped his chin, not looking apologetic in the slightest. Something Daisy could  _ quickly _ remedy. “I guess it must've slipped my mind.”

“I'm about to help something else ‘ _ slip your mind _ ’,” Daisy growled, annoyed.

“I wanted to tell you but my  _ exceptional _ luck is kinda a lot by itself. I didn't want to overwhelm you,” Gladstone explained with his hands raised plaintively.

“It wouldn't have overwhelmed me!”

“Daisy I'm pretty sure you almost  _ cried _ when I got that private jet and those free tickets to see Hatsune Miku live.”

Daisy clapped a hand over his mouth. “ _ Hush! _ We don't talk about that in public!” She felt Gladstone’s beak curl upward under her hand and glared at him. When she looked back, the girl was smirking at her. “What?” She snapped.

“Nothing,” Della said. A rift went through and Della perked up (not that she wasn't perked already- Daisy doesn't think she's had anything less than a half smile the whole time). “Oh! Donnie’s band’s starting!”

They were a good band. On some lines Donald sang, Daisy could hear Della quietly hum along.

“Do you ever sing with him?” Daisy asked.

“What?” Daisy looked at her in her peripheral, eyebrows slightly lowered. “Nah, that's his thing. He's the cool musician twin.”

“I'm sure he'd probably like it,” Daisy said, eyes trained on the band. Donald had a nice voice. It wasn't hard to believe his sister would probably be the same.

“You think so?”

She turned to see Della looking right at her, blue eyes earnest. Daisy swallowed roughly. Suddenly her throat felt weirdly dry so she took a sip of her drink, looking back at the band. “Uh, yeah. Can't see why not.”

Next to her Della hummed. “Maybe I'll ask him at their next practice.”

“I’d love to hear it if he says yes,” Daisy said and immediately inwardly winced. Foot enter mouth. Usually she was much better at talking to people. It  _ was _ half her job. And she was damn good at her job.

“I'd love for you to be there,” Della said. Daisy blinked in surprise and turned to see Della back to looking at the band. But briefly she turned just enough to wink at her. That was all it took for heat to flood Daisy’s cheeks. “So is that the requirements for a date or could I get one another way?”

“W-what?” Daisy choked out. This wasn't what she was used to. She was used to being the one to ask someone else out. Not to being asked out.

“A date,” Della said. “Would you like to go on one with me?”

“I mean. Yes,” Daisy smiled, a bit disbelieving. The smile Della gave her was somehow more blinding than all the ones previous.

“Great. Can I see your phone? I'll give you my number.” Della held a hand out for Daisy’s phone and after a quick purse search, she was putting her number into it. Daisy glanced at it before putting it back in her purse. ‘Della 🦆 <3’ When she looked back up Daisy was already gone. It wasn't hard to spot her on stage, helping her brother and his friends.

“I don't need romance,” Gladstone said in a jokingly mocking high-pitched voice the second she looked at him.

“Shut up,” Daisy said with less heat than she wanted. On the other side of the room, Della waved and winked.


End file.
